new_gamefandomcom-20200223-history
New Game! Episode 4
is the fourth episode of the New Game! anime. Synopsis After missing the last train, Rin ends up spending the night at the office with Kou, discussing whether their game will succeed and trying out her unique style of sleeping. Later, Aoba receives her first paycheck, wondering what she should buy with it. After hearing what everyone else bought with their first paychecks, Aoba decides to buy a cake to share with her family as thanks for buying her suit. Plot Kou scrutinizes Aoba's models and reports her errors, but suggests she continues tomorrow as it is getting late. Rin remarks on her improvement, but Aoba believes she still has a long way to go and heads home with Shizuku. Aoba asks if bringing Mozuku everyday to work is tiring. She replies that it gives her arm a good workout. On their way home, Shizuku asks Aoba's opinion during her first month of working. She finds it fun but keeps getting told to fix issues on her models. She is happy when her models are finally approved, but notes that Kou should not sleep with her panties. After a while, Kou is alone in the office and takes off her pants, but is discovered by Rin. She explains that she missed the last train, and advises Kou to be more careful. Kou justifies that it feels refreshing, and suggest Rin to strip as well. Rin refuses. She gives Kou a massage and they talk about Kou's habit of sleeping at the office. They later mention the approaching deadline and expect to sleep in the office more often, and wonder if the game will sell well. Rin states that Kou is strong, making the latter ask if being AD is affecting her. Rin believes that Kou is more suited as the AD, as she is the 'face of the game'. Kou refutes and states that it's because of Rin that she can concentrate on her work. She also states that the environments are also the face of the game, and adds that she does not think that she can lead everyone. They eventually share their opinions of the team. Kou remarks that everything will be fine if Aoba enjoys herself, but notes that she need to be more proactive if she plans to become a character designer. Eventually, they decide to let Aoba design a character after she completes her assigned villagers. Kou starts working on 3D modelling but stops immediately when the computer froze. She decides to work on character designs instead and bids Rin goodnight. Rin wakes up the next morning and is greeted with Kou in her panties. After putting a blanket over Kou, she tries if being in just underwear is refreshing. Kou wakes up and teases Rin without her pants. Shortly after, Aoba arrives and the two hide underneath the desk. Rin stops Kou from laughing when Aoba says something the latter deems funny. Aoba discovers the two in an awkward position and apologizes. At this point, a month has passed and Aoba has received her first paycheck stub. Aoba gets flustered, although she expected to get real money. She asks if she deserves all this as she has only worked on villagers. Yun states that she works hard and stays late every night, and deserves a paycheck. Hajime explains to her that she can get a raise on her salary if she performs well at work. She reveals that she received a small raise on her salary, though Yun remarks that she will spend it on toys again. Hajime justifies they are useful reference material, and showcases her collection. Rin states that wage evaluations happen annually and hopes Aoba will receive a raise too. She also explains that she and Kou handle evaluations for the character team. Hajime comments that the character team has it rough as Yagami is strict about work. Aoba asks why Hajime is in their booth when she is a member of the animation team. Rin explains that the animation team's booth is full, so Hajime was placed next door, i.e the character team's booth. Rin then asks how Aoba will spend her paycheck. Hajime plans to buy more figurines while Yun wants to buy some clothes. Shizuku shows up, and is asked what she did with her first paycheck. She claims to have forgotten as it has been so long, leading to Hajime asking her age. Umiko arrives and threatens to reveal Shizuku's age unless she continues her work. Continuing their conversation, Aoba goes for a practical choice and keeps it in her savings. She asks Rin how she spent her paycheck, which piqued Kou's curiosity. She replies that she spent it on a hot springs trip with Kou, and is upset that she forgot about it. Yun asks if Aoba feels lonely, as no one started at the same time as her. She replies that it is not bothering her, as it does not feel like her seniors are older than her. Yun and Hajime claim that they act childish so Aoba can interact easily with them, though Rin is unconvinced. Aoba asks Hifumi if she started working with someone. She replies that there was someone from another team, but it did not bother her as they do not talk often. Kou asks what she spent her first paycheck with. Hifumi revealed she spent it on a cosplay outfit, but refuses to share a picture. Rin states that while keeping their paycheck in the bank is a valid option, she thinks it would be nice to use it on something they will remember. While settling on what to do with her paycheck, she remembers that her parent bought her suit, which was rather expensive. She decides to buy a cake and shares it with her parents to celebrate her first paycheck. Later, Kou asks if Rin is still upset that she forgot about their trip, and offers to go to spa. Kou did this because she believed being an AD is taking a toll on Rin, and hopes the spa will relieve her. She then asks if Rin gained weight, causing Rin to hit her. Adaptation Notes * This episode adapts Chapter 9, followed by Chapter 8 of Volume 1. * Rin smiles at Kou, seeing her work, before she falls asleep, this is not in the manga. * Rin's alarm rings at 07:50. * Rin does not pick up her phone to check the time in the anime. * The anime shows Rin giving pay checks to the other members of the character booth, in the manga it is Aoba only. * Rin talks about evaluations and raises with the girls over tea. * When Rin makes a jab at Kou, she fake whistles. This is not in the manga. * When Aoba asks herself what to do, her face is reflected in her tea, in the manga she is in front of her computer. ** The scene where Aoba remembers her suit was a gift from her mum and dad takes place outside a clothes shop, whereas in the manga it was in an office. * All scenes with Shizuku, and the scene after the ending, are anime original. Gallery NewGame!Episode4Promo.jpg|Artwork by Shotaro Tokuno. S1E4 eyecatch.png|Eyecatch Rin and Ko.png Hajime's sword.png|Hajime's sword Yun and Aoba.png Ko asks Hifumi.png Navigation Category:Anime